Not Human, Not Anymore
by BreathingDelena
Summary: Stefan isn't a St. any longer. He's free of Klaus's compulsion, but he's still has no humanity. He can-and will-kill anyone he likes. Including, Elena. D&E, S&K Takes place after Homecoming.


_**I know I'm not the only one mad about no Delena kiss before the winter hiatus. That at least would get me through the awful weeks. Anyways, this is my version of 3x10-the first episode back from the break! So CAUTION! MAY CONTAIN DELENA KISS! Oh, and this chapter's going to be short, but a kick start for the first few chapters! Please review! I'm begging you :)**_

Elena collapsed in her bed, ready to put the whole day behind her. She needed some sleep, now. She hadn't spoke to Damon _all_ day, and that had more of an effect on her than she liked to admit. The thought snuck into her mind as she laid there; she was going to call him. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to check he was okay-even if she was sure he was.  
>So Elena climbed off the bed, grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and called Damon. "Elena?" he murmured.<br>"Hey," she whispered, her voice cracking. She kicked herself mentally for that. "Where are you?"  
>"With Ric, you?" With Ric? Wasn't Ric here?<br>"At the house," she answered quickly and continued with, "What are you and Ric doing?"  
>"Uh, I'll come and talk with you. It's kinda' bad."<br>"Kinda' bad? Tell me what's going on Damon. _Now_," she demanded.  
>"I'll be right there."<p>

~Three Hours Earlier~  
><em><br>Damon had tracked Stefan down. He had tracked him down only to find him with Klaus's entire family, being the same ass as always. . .but now, he was an ass who could do what he wanted. "So brother. Under Klaus's compulsion or not, you're gonna be an selfish idiot?"  
>"Actually, brother," Stefan laughed. "You were the selfish idiot a year ago. What happened to your fun?" he asked, opening another coffin to reveal a beautiful woman-well, other than the fact she was dead-with long brown hair. Stefan smiled down at her and back at his brother. "Did Elena take that away? She did the same to me. She's such a drab." That made Damon mad.<br>"Actually, brother," he mocked. "She made me better," he murmured, pretending to be interested in the girl in the coffin.  
>"Aw! You love her. How cute." Damon slammed him into the wall.<br>"More than you ever did. Or will, for that matter," he spat. Stefan just laughed, and pushed Damon away from him.  
>"Careful, Damon. I'm not under Klaus's compulsion anymore. I'm not compelled to protect Elena." He got in Damon's face. "I can, and will, rip her heart out and shove it down your throat if you make one wrong move around me." Anger boiled inside Damon. Even threatening Elena's life like that was enough to make him kill someone.<br>Rage overtook Damon's entire being. He slammed Stefan into the wall, beating him, and hitting him until he looked more dead than the Originals in the coffins. Stefan took off outside, but Damon beat him there, still kicking at his limp body. "Klaus would kill you before you could lay a finger on her," he spat. Stefan was too weak to respond.  
>"Damon! Damon stop!" Alaric called from the car. "Come on!" Damon gave Stefan one final hard kick in the stomach, and blurred over to the car, hopping in and driving at full speed away from whatever hick town they were in now.<em>

Elena sat shaking on her bed, tears filling her eyes from the story Damon just told her. They sat in silence. Elena collapsed on Damon's shoulder, not fighting the tears. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He hushed her and said sweet nothings in her ear. When her eyes slipped closed and her grip around his neck loosened, he whispered in an almost horrified voice. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She just nodded a small nod, and suddenly felt herself shifted so she was laying by herself on the opposite side of the bed. Her eyes flickered open.  
>She whispered Damon's name. "I'm right here," he murmured in response, laying down next to her. She curled up against his chest, relaxing against his body.<br>"Damon?" she whispered again. But Damon didn't respond because Elena's face was panic stricken.  
>"<em>Elena<em>?" She grabbed at her chest.  
>"Hurts," was all she could manage.<br>"Hurts? What hurts, Elena? _Hey_! Open your eyes!" He threw the comforter off of her. Blood had stained her shirt. "Oh God," he whispered. He ripped the shirt in two in a effort to get it away from her skin. "_Don't_ close your eyes, Elena! Listen to me!" he begged. It looked like someone had stabbed her. It had punctured her lung. She couldn't breathe.  
>Damon tore into his wrist and offered it to her. "Drink Elena. Drink!" She couldn't drink though. She couldn't do anything but suffer. He opened her mouth and let the red liquid pour down her throat. She swallowed it, but continued to cringe in pain.<br>"Damon, I can't, it hurts. Oh _God_ it hurts!"  
>"Shh, Elena. Hey, look at me!" He could tell she was healing. She started being able to breathe again, able to speak.<br>"Thank you," she whispered. Elena couldn't seem to find the courage to tell him what she really wanted to: I love you.  
>Only one thought, one name, was running through Damon's mind, and he was planning on killing them.<br>_ Stefan.  
><em>  
>So there it is! I told you it was a short chapter ;) Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! My other story-Save Me-will be updated soon. SO sorry for anyone reading! Been really busy lately! Now, go review! Another chapter? Good or bad? Thank you all! :)<p> 


End file.
